The story of Isabella Mandale
by TheyAllStartOutOrdinary
Summary: Isabella is a twelve year old girl that when young, immediately became force sensitive. But something went wrong as she began to age. She began to become stronger with the force. Now, she cant control it. She was Sent into exile within every world and now lives in a cave. Its up to the four Jedi and Padawan, Ezra, Elizabeth, Kanan, and Ivory to save and help her control the force.
1. Introduction

_**TASOO: Hey everyone! I'm back!**_

 _ **Ivory: didn't take that long to write a new book. Oh yea can i be the main character in the Asoka book?**_

 _ **TASOO: I need more background knowledge on her before i make the book. Luckily the second season is coming out June 20th.**_

 _ **Ivory: You don't know her?**_

 _ **TASOO: I never seen star wars the clone wars. Is that so bad?**_

 _ **Selene: Yes, yes it is. You need to watch the series to understand this one.**_

 _ **TASOO: I will try to understand it. Usually I can understand everything confusing by the end of the season.**_

 _ **Tris: Hey, I'm inner sanity... Why don't you have your inner insanity come out?**_

 _ **TASOO: Aliza? She is insane. But if you wanna meet her i suppose... (snaps fingers and Aliza comes in)**_

 _ **Aliza: YOU RANG?!**_

 _ **TASOO: Everyone wants to meet you.**_

 _ **Aliza: HI WORLD! OH MY GOSH I CANT CANT CANT WAIT FOR SEASON TWO! YOU SEE, TASOO DREAMS EEEEVVVVEEERRRYYY NIGHT ON WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF SHE WAS A STAR WARS REBELS CHARACTER. PLUS, SHE MAKES UP OC'S THAT SHE-**_

 _ **TASOO: That's enough Aliza! Yeesh. Internet didn't need to know that PERSONAL info.**_

 _ **Aliza: YOU ALSO LOVE TO SING LOVE SONGS IN YOUR BEDROOM SUUUUPPPPERRRRR LOUD AND DON'T FORGET THE TIME-**_

 _ **TASOO: That's enough! ( groans ) This is why i never have her over.**_

 _ **Aliza: AND REMEMBER THAT EXTREMELY EMBARRASSING TIME WHERE-**_

 _ **TASOO: ( snaps fingers and she disappears )**_

 _ **Elizabeth: You are obsessed**_

 _ **TASOO: So, i am. You should see me with kingdom hearts.**_

 _ **Ivory: Japneese is dumb**_

 _ **TASOO: No its not! Anyway, here is the next book!**_

Introduction: The Information

" Do you have any sixes?" Ezra asked his sister, Elizabeth. After there " argument " They were put on immediate lock down for three months. They were forbidden to see each other, but thanks to Ezra's ability to climb into air ducks, they were now playing go tooka in Kanan's old bedroom.

" Nope. Go tooka." Elizabeth told him with a sly smile. Everyone else was doing an OP. So, they had the ghost to themselves. Ezra gave a growl of frustration.

" I don't get it! I said every number in this stupid deck! Wait..." Ezra began. He slumped against the wall, gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

" Do you have any ones?" He asked sarcastically. Elizabeth dropped her six cards while Ezra dropped her twenty. Ezra peered at his sisters cards and they were indeed all ones. Elizabeth looked up from her dropped cards to hear a low rumbling. The ghost crew was home from their OP.

" I better get going before we get into double trouble by you know who." Ezra told her.

Elizabeth knew he was talking about their master, Kanan. Ezra hopped into the ducks, but he couldn't get his legs in for some reason. Legs kicking in the air, Elizabeth found it hard not to laugh. But it wasn't hard at all once Kanan came in. Elizabeth began to stand up straighter but Kanan wasn't even looking at her, he was looking at Ezra, trying hard not to laugh. He used the force to bring him down into view.

" Not funny Elizabeth. I know, you want to see me but i gotta go before Kanan gets us into troub- Oh." Ezra stated once he looked up to see the disappointed Kanan. Kanan sighed and put a hand on his forehead as if trying to undo a headache.

" I just cant keep you two separated for long now can I? " Kanan asked the siblings. They were both about to speak but Kanan held up a hand. Both of the teen immediately closed their mouths. Kanan sighed and looked at the two kids.

" Save your breath. The OP's have been getting harder than usual so I need your help. You start tomorrow." Kanan instructed.

" Kanan... I have been meaning to talk to you." Elizabeth said quietly. She knew that she has waited long enough. It was time to spill the information.

" I'll leave you two." Ezra told them and exited the room to Chooper who electrocuted him.

" Zeb! We don't have to worry about lunch today! I'm having a bucket of bolts!" Ezra yelled and jumped on top of Chopper. It was then that the door closed.

" So, what did you want to tell me?" Kanan asked concern in his eyes.

" Do you remember the girl that i keep telling you about? Isabella?" Elizabeth asked

" Yes, And?" Kanan asked not knowing where this was going

" She cant control the force. She has gone bizarre and she needs help. I was wondering... Can we help her? After all... we are force sensitive, all of us." Elizabeth explained.

" We should do it immediately. She could get hurt, if its as bad as you say. We will be there tomorrow after our OP." Kanan suggested as he exited the room. Elizabeth sighed and smiled as she sat down on her bed.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Isabella opened her eyes and gasped. She heard the whole conversation from start to finish. They were coming tomorrow. Isabella vowed one thing and one thing only. They must not go near her, for their own safety. Especially Kanan's...

 _ **TASOO: So, hows that for a cliffhanger?**_

 _ **Ivory: My stories better.**_

 _ **Elizabeth: ( Reads rest of story ) Sorry Ivory, this ones way better.**_

 _ **Ivory: Karabast**_

 _ **Selene: Hey i gotta question for u TASOO.**_

 _ **TASOO; you don't have to be formal, Selene. But what**_

 _ **Selene: Why did you delete A new life?**_

 _ **TASOO: Cause, i didn't like that book. Is that bad?**_

 _ **Ivory: Not at all! STAR WARS REBELS ROCKS WOOO WHOOO BOOOOOO RISE OF THE GUARDIANS BOOOOOO!**_

 _ **TASOO: Ivory, that's rude. I happen to love Rise of the guardians.**_

 _ **Elizabeth: Then why did you quit.**_

 _ **TASOO: Cause it was taking forever and no one liked it and i had no more than a hundred views so i deleted it and now I'm sticking to star wars rebels.**_

 _ **Ivory: Good.**_

 _ **TASOO: Well, that's all for today. Gonna update soon. See you next time! TASOO out.**_


	2. 7 years ago

_**TASOO: Hey guys I'm back!**_

 _ **Ivory: YEAH TASOO BACK YAY YAY YAY!**_

 _ **TASOO: Why is she so... ( points at her jumping off the walls literally )**_

 _ **Elizabeth: She has been like this for six hours. ( TASOO and Elizabeth hesitate for a moment )**_

 _ **Elizabeth/TASOO: What did you do?**_

 _ **Ivory: Nothing, nothing... I just... merely took AFG's advice.**_

 _ **TASOO: On... ( Motions for her to continue )**_

 _ **Ivory: Do you even read your reviews anymore?! Look, she included two ideas and one i couldn't use because stranding him on a desert will get me killed by Kanan. He is still skeptical about me.**_

 _ **TASOO: So, then what did you do?**_

 _ **Ivory: I went with option number 2. I simply glued him on top of the ghost and now he must be crying for his mommy.**_

 _ **Elizabeth: ( Looks around frantically then talks seriously. ) Wait a minute... Where is Selene?**_

 _ **Ivory: She wanted to help, so now she is flying the ghost. Shes really good.**_

 _ **Elizabeth: You let a SITH fly a rebel ship?!**_

 _ **TASOO: I never knew such a phrase existed. ( Hears screaming from outside )**_

 _ **Ivory: He did deserve it... So just watch the show. ( Opens up door to see Selene doing loopy loops while flying the ghost while Ezra is screaming his head off with his feet glued to the top of the ghost. )**_

 _ **Ezra: GET ME OFF THIS DEATH MACHINE!**_

 _ **Selene: Sorry man, cant do that. ( Appears next to him, smiling. )**_

 _ **Ezra: Wait... aren't you supposed to be flying the ghost?**_

 _ **Selene: Yea... I dont know how to fly it.**_

 _ **Ezra: You do realize that if i die, you die too.**_

 _ **Selene: Nope, just you. I cant die, I am just a figure of Elizabeth's fears. That's why Ivory picked me. ( Ghost starts loosing altitude dangerously )**_

 _ **TASOO: Woah... The grand finale. This is intense... lets start the chapter shall we? Oh and look! ( Holds up diploma ) I am officially a legal disclaimer! So now, what i say is true. And i shall disclaim... I DON'T OWN STAR WARS REBELS AND IF YOU THINK I DO, I SWEAR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND-**_

 _ **Ivory: That was Aliza talking wasn't it?**_

 _ **TASOO: Maybe a little, on with the book!**_

 ** _Chapter 1: 7 years ago_**

Isabella ran. Running was all she could think about. She had to run. She had to get to him. Isabella ran with all her might until a sudden impact sent her flying to the ground. Isabella looked up, expecting to see stormtroopers taking her in,but instead saw a fourteen year old boy with kind green eyes and milk chocolate skin. He had small hairs bellow his mouth, as a beard was forming. To top it off, he had long hair, for a boy that is, that could barely be tried in a pony tail with a small stub at the end of it. The boy also when wore green pants with brown boots and a long sleeved green shirt. He wore armor on one side, but nothing on the other. On his belt, he equipped a blaster and a lightsaber. People called him the cowboy Jedi. In some ways, people called him cool. This teen, was her brother

" Izzy, it's not safe here. Go home." The boy told her sternly, eyes still wide with surprise that the five year old followed him.

" But I want to go with you! It's always so boring when when you leave home." Isabella wailed. Her brother sighed, closed his eyes, and touched the bridge of his nose. When he reopened them, he crouched down and placed his hands on her shoulders. Isabella's brother stared into her eyes, his green eyes calm yet serious. Isabella felt calm too and she couldn't help it, but smile at the sight of her brothers face.

" Izzy, I am going to the Jedi temple... And that place is, only for force sensitive people." Her brother told her sternly.

" But I can and you know that! Watch!" Isabella instructed. Before the boy could warn her not to, Isabella raised a hand as a nearby stormtrooper rise. Before he could find the source of the activity, Isabella used the force to shoot him into a group of stormtroopers like bowling pins. The stormtroopers rise, but they didn't seem as amused as Isabella was expecting. They instead, seemed angry.

" Put your hands in the air where I can see them. You are under erst, force sensitive children. Failure to come willingly will result immediate death." The stormtrooper instructed.

The boy clenched Isabella's wrist painfully. He waited as the stormtroopers neared him and then shot off. If Isabella couldn't run as fast as he could, then she would be just dragged away. But she tumbled and ended up slowing them down. Isabella's brother gave an exasperated sigh.

" Speed up. Make our movements become one. Trust me, trust yourself, trust the force." He instructed. Isabella nodded and increased her speed. When the boy crouched, Isabella did to. When He flipped, Isabella followed him. They soon made it past the storm troopers and sat gasping by a tall building. it was circular at the bottom but met at the top with a sharp point. They were at the Jedi temple.

" Were here! I cant wait to meet everyone!" Isabella said excitedly.

" What is _wrong_ with you?!" The boy yelled furiously.

" W-what do you mean?" Isabella asked on the edge of tears by her brothers sudden change of tone.

" You used the force on stormtroopers! Do you even know how incredibly dangerous that is!?" Her brother challenged.

" No, I dont because someone refused to teach me!" Isabella shot back.

" Isabella, ever sense you could talk, you were force sensitive. That sight only comes once in a lifetime. But everyone that is force sensitive is in danger. You are in danger. So it is best to keep it a secret, especially from the empire. That is why i kept you from this place. I never... never wanted you to do something stupid with all this power. Its for the best that you dont know how to use it." The boy explained.

" Now, I want you to stay here. If stormtroopers come, run. But whatever you do, dont come into the Jedi temple. Its for the best." Isabella's brother ordered. He turned and entered the temple leaving Isabella there, on the streets of Crouscant.

She sighed looked at the door. curiosity edged her. She had to know. She needed to know. Isabella opened the door slightly and looked inside. She looked around as she peeked her head in. Her brother turned around and looked out the door as she shot her head out before he could notice. She sighed. Isabella took out a white cape and put it around her she lifted the hood over her head and entered the temple, making sure no one noticed. She ran inside and looked around, her breath suddenly taken. Around her, were many people. They were either practicing light saber battles or using the force. This was their hideout, this is where Isabella belonged.

" _ISABELLA_!" a boy yelled. The girl winced and turned around to see her brother. apparently the cape wasn't enough to hide her appearance. the room got dead quiet as many eyes were on her. the boy looked at her sternly.

" What did I tell you?!" Her brother ordered as she flinched. She removed her hood as everyone gasped. They apparently weren't expecting a five year old in this temple.

" I told you, not to come in here and you did it anyway." The boy told her giving her no chance to answer.

" You dont understand... I feel like I belong here." Isabella breathed.

" Young man, who is this?" A man addressed Isabella's brother as he approached them. He wore a reddish robe. The man had blue eyes and blonde hair with a blonde beard.

" Master obi wan!" Her brother stated and performed a bow. He grabbed Isabella's hand sharply and she yelped and bowed with him. Master Obi Wan couldn't help but chuckle.

" This is my little sister, Isabella. Now I know, this is bad. I will get her home and make sure that she reveals no information on this place-" The boy was cut off when master Obi Wan raised his hand. The boy snapped his mouth shut and looked at the man with a serious look on his face.

" Child. What did you say to your brother once you stepped foot in this temple?" Obi Wan asked.

" I-I said that I felt like... I belonged here... Sir." Isabella stuttered. She wasn't sure how to address the legendary master but the death glare her brother shot at her told her that that wasn't the way.

" Sir..." Obi Wan said with a loud booming laugh " Its been a long time sense some one called me that young girl. Would you like a tour of the temple?" Obi Wan asked.

" Yes sir!" Isabella told him. At the same time her brother told him the opposite of her plead.

" No!" Her brother ordered.

" Master I-I dont think that's a good idea I mean, sorry to yell like that but uh-" Her brother stuttered but stopped once the master raise his hand once again.

" Young padawan. Isn't your Master Depa Billaba waiting for you?" Obi Wan ordered.

" Yes, Master." The boy padawan told him after hesitating and walked off.

" Come child." The master told her as he walked off. Isabella followed him and smiled.

" I dont believe you ever told me your name." Obi Wan told her.

" My name is... Isabella. Isabella Dume." Isabella told him happily.

" Well, its a pleasure to meet you Isabella. Here at the temple, we have just a few people your age training to become Jedi. To be honest, even I am surprised that you are force sensitive at this age. Not many people are at this age." Obi Wan told her.

" My brother says that I have been force sensitive as soon as I could talk. Which i believe was about the age of three." Isabella informed the legendary Master.

" Fascinating... Witnessing that only comes once in a life time. That just means that you are incredibly strong with the force." Obi Wan told her with a smile.

" Is that... Bad?" Isabella asked.

" Could be, could not. You may either get yourself killed because your force can be sensed more powerful. Or you may be the one who can stop the clone wars." Obi Wan told informed.

" That's going on right now isn't it?" Isabella asked

" Yes child. Its been going on for three years now. Unfortunately the Jedi are failing. It wont be long before-" Obi Wan was cut off by a sudden crash and rumbling coming from the clearing.

He grabbed Isabella's hand as they both ran back to the hundreds of people. He gasped when he saw many Jedi running everyone, in chaos. Many were dieing, in the hands of the stormtroopers. Behind them all, was Emperor Palpatine, his grin small yet noticeable. Isabella ran from Obi Wan's grip. she needed to find her brother and make sure he was okay. The image of him collapsed on the ground with the other Jedi entered her mind. She shook it away. It wont happen. It cant happen. Isabella finally found her brother next to a women Isabella realized must be his master, Depa Billaba. Her brother huddled behind the Chalactan, eyes full of fear. Isabella ran but she was to far away and all she could do was watch the scene. Master Depa fell and looked at his padawan's eyes that were full of fear. She felt time slow as Isabella looked at the fallen female. She croaked one command, her last command.

" Run..." Was all Depa could say as she closed her eyes. The boy looked terrified but he used the force to knock back a few stormtroopers. Isabella finally reached her brother and grabbed his hand. He looked toward her but it was to late. A stormtrooper grabbed Isabella and pulled her away. A hand over her mouth. Isabella managed to scream as she kicked everywhere, to terrified to think of anything else to do. She looked at the fallen Jedi knowing she was next. She would have been next to the fallen Jedi if it weren't for the Emperor that was in her face. Isabella's eyes were wide with terror.

" Keep the girl. There is something about her. If I am wrong, then I will tell you to kill her." Palpitine ordered. He stopped as a blade was near him. It was Obi Wan and he was challenging Palpitine.

" Put the girl down." Obi Wan warned his eyes into angry slits. Isabella was confused. Why help her when there are talented Jedi masters that need help right now? At least they could help fight the clone wars! But Obi Wan just stood there waiting for an answer.

" I am afraid not. This girl isn't even worth saving for you. She can hardly use the force!" Palpitine lied. He used the force to shoot Obi Wan away into a crowd of stormtroopers. He was barley able to fight them off and retreated away to help more Jedi, hopefully making an army to fight the endless supply of stormtroopers. Just when Isabella thought all was lost, Her brother appeared behind her and gave a snarl.

" Let my sister go!" He ordered.

" Don't worry were gonna take good care of her." Palpitine assured.

" Just put her down!" The boy pleaded.

" I'm afraid I cant do that." Palpatine told the boy and shot him into a pile of stormtroopers. The boy was able to knock them off and join the small group of Jedi as they all fearlessly battled the stormtroopers. Isabella watched in horror as there were no one else but ten Jedi in the temple, and still more than three hundred stormtroopers in the room. She screamed again and struggled against the grip.

" I have become quite tired of your protests, _child._ " Palpitine told her, snarling the word "child". He nodded to the stormtroopers and one brought out a blaster. He shot four laser's out the blaster. One for each leg and one for each arm. Isabella screamed, This time not for help, but in pain. Her vision blackened as she looked at her brother. His eyes were full of fear, yet determination. He took one look at Isabella and shouted out one phrase that Isabella would never forget.

" May the force be with you, always." Her brother said over the screams of agony filling the room.

" M-may T-the F-force B-be W-with Y-you, always..." Isabella croaked out tears streaming down her face. her heart ached as much as a girl's would have after they experienced there first break up. Isabella cried a last cry of agony as she entered unconsciousness.

 ** _Three days later..._**

Isabella woke up three days later. She sighed as she looked around her imperial cell. Her arms and legs were wrapped in red covered bandages. She sighed and looked around. Order 66 begun. And Isabella was a victim in it.

 ** _TASOO: Yeah I'm done with chapter One! Gonna do another seven years ago in chapter 2, then we will continue at present day. Now, Some people may be all like, Isabella's last name is Maldale not Dume! And how is it Dume or Mandale instead of Jarrus if Kanan is her brother? Is Kanan even her brother scense it never said his name? Well, I did these things on purpose. There is a perfectly logical explination if you read on with the book. Now lets check on Ezra._**

 ** _Ivory: He is loosing altitude!_**

 ** _Elizabeth: Remember how you had to clean the ghost because you made it pink?_**

 ** _Ivory: Yes..._**

 ** _Elizabeth: And it took forever?_**

 ** _Ivory: Where is this going?_**

 ** _Elizabeth: Imagine how hard it will be to repair the ghost after it becomes nothing more than scraps of metal._**

 ** _Ivory: Shoot... Well if you need me I will be saving Ezra's life. ( Jumps on ghost and goes inside. Takes place in flying chair and drives ship as it gains altitude. )_**

 ** _TASOO: (Takes out communicator) TASOO to Ivory. Why did you do that exactly?_**

 ** _Ivory: Because then I wouldn't be in the scripts for a while and I need to be in the scripts. ( Gets on the top of the ghost. )_**

 ** _Selene: Come on! I was about to kill Ezra!_**

 ** _Ezra: You wanted to kill me?_**

 ** _Ivory: Uh..._**

 ** _Selene: Oh come on! Everyone wants you dead you little brat._**

 ** _Ivory: Thats so not true!_**

 ** _Selene: Your lying. Look, well just go with I'm the one who wants you dead. So om voyage! ( takes out spatula and gets Ezra unstuck. Then pushes him off ghost. )_**

 ** _TASOO: ( Hears screaming ) Whats going on up there?_**

 ** _Elizabeth: I have no idea ( Sees Kanan walking next to the house. ) Hey Kanan!_**

 ** _Kanan: Hey Elizabeth. TASOO, I heard you can use the force._**

 ** _TASOO: Oh yea. wait... wasn't that like... My first script?_**

 ** _Kanan: You never told me._**

 ** _TASOO: Well you know now. I am force sensitive ( shrugs )_**

 ** _Kanan: You can train if you promise no more pranks._**

 ** _TASOO: Fine, no more pranks. ( screaming gets louder )_**

 ** _Kanan: ( Raises eyebrow ) Whats that?_**

 ** _TASOO/Elizabeth: Uh..._**

 ** _Ezra: ( Falls on top of Kanan )_**

 ** _Kanan: ( collapses ) Ezra!_**

 ** _Ezra: (Groans)_**

 ** _TASOO: Starting now._**

 ** _Kanan: Why do you torture him?_**

 ** _TASOO: Cause hes so annoying it makes me want to pull all of my hair out._**

 ** _Kanan: Well, cant you stop?_**

 ** _TASOO: Don't adults tell children to be themselves?_**

 ** _Kanan: Yes..._**

 ** _TASOO: Well then, this is what makes me me. I'm just an Ezra torture machine and there is nothing you can do about it._**

 ** _Kanan: Fine. As long as you dont kill him._**

 ** _Selene: ( Appears by Elizabeth ) We make no promises._**

 ** _Ivory: ( Lands ghost ) Whoo hoo! I can fly a ship! ( Sees Kanan ) Oh, Uh, Yeesh._**

 ** _Kanan: Ivory!?_**

 ** _TASOO: Uh oh. I better help Ivory. See you next time!_**


	3. Too much force

_**TASOO: hey guys!**_

 _ **Ivory: Well I'm grounded.**_

 _ **TASOO: from what?**_

 _ **Ivory: the force! Out of everything, the force!**_

 _ **Elizabeth: how can you get grounded from the force?**_

 _ **Ivory: Kanan gave me a chocolate muffin this morning. But it includes this weird ingredient that makes it so I'm not force sensitive for a few months. Oh and I'm still running out of ideas for pranking people so I used an idea from WoodElfJedi. Basically I got Sabine to make me a glitter bomb and I threw it at Zeb.**_

 _ **Selene: you sure are looking forward to death today aren't you?**_

 _ **Ivory: yep!**_

 _ **Zen: WHERE IS THAT BLONDE PIECE OF LOTHRAT MEAT?! ( bursts into door. )**_

 _ **Ivory: (Yelps and hides behind TASOO.) Maybe I should thought about this thoroughly.**_

 _ **TASOO: ( Rolls eyes ) YA THINK?!**_

 _ **Elizabeth: Zeb, honey, be reasonable...**_

 _ **Zeb: (Picks up Elizabeth and throws her out door.)**_

 _ **Ezra: Oh so now you do that! Where were you when I got thrown off the ghost?!**_

 _ **Zeb: ( Picks up Ezra and throws him out door followed by Selene )**_

 _ **Selene: WATCH THE HAIR!**_

 _ **Zeb: Get out**_

 _ **TASOO: ( Chuckles nervously ) Well, Ivory I will make sure to go to your funeral. ( Starts to leave )**_

 _ **Ivory: Coward!**_

 _ **TASOO: ( Stops ) Uh, excuse me? What- ( Aliza appears next to her )**_

 _ **Aliza: Exactly did you call me?**_

 _ **Ivory: C-coward**_

 _ **Aliza: While I deal with this girl... ( cracks knuckles ) Lets get on with the book shall we?**_

 _ **TASOO: I own nothing of star wars rebels or the images on my books. Now, get her!** _

* * *

_I have waited for hours, days, weeks, months, and even years. Lord Vader was my first visitor within my time. I denied every question. Then it was governor Palpitine and I did the same. Next came the Inquisitor, then Minister Tua. Finally agent Kallus. They all wanted information on the Jedi, but I truly knew nothing. They should have killed me by now, but for some reason, they still held me captive. They put a serum in my arm once a month. It never hurt, it was never torturous, but if it came from the newly founded empire, it was bad news. I have waited for a rescuer, waited for my brother to burst through the door and help me to my feet, but as far as he knows, I am dead. And as far as I know, he is too. Something odd is happening to me. When I sleep, I wake up and everything in my room looks like a tornado struck. It has been getting worse and one morning I woke up to many shards of metal torn from the walls, near my face. I gasped and tried to calm down and control what I knew was the force. When I did, the shards dropped. But I knew that now even sleeping was dangerous. Things would explode in my cell every other day. Then it became everyday. Then every hour, then every minute. What is wrong with me?_

* * *

Chapter two: Three years after order 66.

Isabella sighed and lay down on her bed. She was now eight years old. She didn't sleep that night, so she just relaxed and meditated.

" Control it... Control it... Control it..." She chanted to herself. While she chanted, a fourth of her bed exploded and turned to ashes. Isabella yelped and backed away from the deadly stricken bed. She sighed and looked at her hands.

" I need to get out of here. For my own safety. It wont be long before I blow up the whole star destroyer!" Isabella mumbled.

She looked around and used the force to explode open the door. The stormtroopers immediately appeared in front of her but Isabella was ready. She used the force to shoot them in other rooms and she immediately locked it. The alarm sounded and Isabella ran to an escape pod. She activated it and flew to the nearest planet, Lothal. The star destroyer was on her tail and Isabela rolled her eyes. She concentrated on the engine of the giant ship and with a swipe of her hand, it exploded causing the ship to explode followed by many stormtroopers in it. How Isabella wished that Lord Vader, Governor Palpitine, the Inquisitor, Minister Tua or even Agent Kallus was in that ship. But sadly they weren't. Isabella flew near capital city and smiled. She finally escaped.

" Time to look for my brother." Isabella told herself. She walked the streets of capital city but froze mid step. Around her were hundreds of people. People that could die from the carefully controlled girl. But Isabella knew carefully controlled wasn't enough.

Isabella ran around the people, hoping not to gain to much attention. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. But the opposite happened when she bumped into two other girls her age.

" Whoa Liz, look at the girl. she looks nice." One said. The girl that must have been Liz, giggled.

" Hello, I'm Elizabeth and this is Ivory. Are you new to Capital city?" Elizabeth asked.

" Y-yeah." Isabella told them.

" Whats going on over there?" A boy with blue hair and matching eyes asked. He looked about eleven as he approached the girls. When he saw her, his gaze softened.

" Hello, whats your name?" The boy asked.

" I-Isabella." Isabella stuttered. She was nervous in front of the strangers, yet there kindness and calmness told her not to be.

" Isabella, I'm Ezra, its nice to meet you. So, you new around here. Hope you find your way around capital city swell." Ezra told her as he began to turn away halfheartedly.

" Ezra!" Elizabeth gasped and punched him in the shoulder.

"Elizabeth, we already have Ivory to deal with and there is something about this girl I dont like." Ezra whispered to the girl seriously. Isabella heard his hurtful comment and thought it was for the best that she leaved. But Elizabeth wasn't done yet.

" Still, its rude. Cant we at least show her around?" Elizabeth pleaded.

" We have the empire to thieve from. Not babysitting two young girls that cant even fight for themselves." Ezra responded coolly.

" Ah, so you are the Loth-rats that thieve from the empire." A stormtrooper responded as he approached Ezra. He grabbed his arms and lifted him into the air, as Ezra kicked the air. Isabella blinked and saw herself in Ezra's place, back at the Jedi temple. Anger edged her as she raised her hands and shot the Stormtroopers away. Ezra looked at her wide eyed.

" Who _are_ you?" Ezra asked through squinted eyes.

" I already told you, Isabella..." Isabella stated. She was about to say Dume but then she stopped. She was a criminal, running from the empire. It was already bad that he knew her name was Isabella. She decided to change it for her safety.

" I'm Isabella Mandale." Isabella told him happily. She smiled and turned around to see a squad of stormtroopers. Isabella chuckled nervously.

" Wait... your the fugitive that just escaped!" The stormtrooper exclaimed as he finally got a good look at her.

" Escaped? I think of it as... taking a walk." Isabella told them.

" Stand down." Another said as Isabella was surrounded.

" Well it was nice meeting you! But we gotta go so bye!" Ezra told her and grabbed Elizabeth and Ivory's hands. The girls protested but couldn't do anything but walk with him.

Isabella stared in horror but quickly shook it off. The image of her brother appeared in her mind. Anger clawed at her as she charged at the stormtroopers. With just the slightest touch, the stormtroopers shoot yards away into building. The building creaked and sloped down on the streets of capital city. Many people screamed and ran as fast as they could to get away. Isabella was the one they backed away from. Whisperes filled the area. Isabella couldn't take it, she had to get away. Isabella ran with all of her might. Her secret was exposed. Everyone now knows she is force sensitive. Isabella wished she took her brothers advice years ago, she never should attack stormtroopers with the force. Isabella sighed and ran away, the hair whipping in her face. She held her head down as more building tumbled down on capital city. Isabella ran as fast as she could for more than a hundred miles. She had to get away, she needed to. Her muscles screamed fro her to stop as she couldn't breath. But Isabella kept running. She needed to get away from everything that lived. Isabella's legs gave out once she reached three hundred miles. She collapsed to the ground, her mouth indescribably dry. She sighed and looked up to see a circular rock. Isabella got up and limped with her tired legs. and appeared inside the cave. She sighed and sat down, feeling the cement like floor. She smiled, this is where she belonged. No friends, no family, no company. Isabella was wrong.

" Wow, you sure like to run away from your problems dont you?" A girl asked. Her voice echoed around Isabella as she yelped in surprise.

" Where are you?! Show yourself!" Isabella yelled fearlessly.

" Why are you so challenging?" The girl asked. She dropped down from what was the roof of the cave right in front of Isabella. Isabella yipped and jumped back. The girl was Ivory.

" Oh, Hi. How did you get here?" Isabella asked.

" I rode a Loth-cat!" Ivory told her happily. Isabella raised an eyebrow. She didn't believe the girl rode such vicious animals.

" Do you want to talk? We managed to get away from Ezra. He is a nice brother, but he can be selfish at some times." Elizabeth told her.

" No, I dont. In fact, its best that you should go." Isabella told them.

" Oh come on! You were as angry as a Fymock that woke up from her nap! Which frankly dont do. Ever. In fact, I did that once and it wasn't a pretty sight. Then I figured if you feed it meilooruns then it goes back to sleep within an hour! How fun! Then there was another time where-" Ivory kept rambling on and on skipping around the room.

" Is she always like this?" Isabella asked.

" Yes. Now why don't you tell us what happened?" Elizabeth asked. Isabella took a deep breath.

" Okay, but dont tell another living soul got it?" Isabella told them. The two nodded and so Isabella sprung into her story, from beginning to end, not leaving out a single detail. Tears went down her face as she talked about her brother and described the pain she was in. When Isabella finished her story to the part where she escaped the star destroyer, Elizabeth gave the girl a big hug, Isabella was taken away by the sudden movement but hugged her back.

" That was... SUCH A SAD **_STOOORRRYYY_**!" Ivory cried dramatically as she blew her nose. She threw it away in a pile that had over a hundred snot rags in it and pulled out another. she fell to the floor dramatically and blew her nose again, her eyes pooling with tears. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Ivory's quirkiness.

" Honestly Ivory, Isabella should be the one crying." Elizabeth told her.

" Isabella cry's on the inside Elizabeth!" Ivory yelled.

" Uh, that's incorrect." Isabella told her logically.

" Well, however you cry, just know were beside you." Elizabeth told her.

" I have never had such nice people treat me like this sense..." Isabella's voice trailed off when she once again thought of her brother. She rested her head on Elizabeth's shoulder as tears pooled down her face. Ivory began crying again and rested her head on Elizabeth's other shoulder, screaming her cry's louder than Isabella's. Elizabeth just sat there, playing with her thumbs awkwardly. A few hours passed and Isabella sniffed as her tears stopped she looked up to see Ivory, collapsing to the ground, still crying her heart out.

" How many tears does a girl as tiny as her hold?" Isabella asked curiously. Elizabeth just shrugged as the silence between then increased as they watched Ivory laying down on the floor bawling. After ten minutes, she finally stopped.

" Better?" Elizabeth asked soothingly. Ivory gave a final cry then smiled like it never happened.

" Better." She assured.

" Well, we better go before Ezra gets mad. Are you sure you dont want to come with us?" Elizabeth asked after there was another half an hour of silence. The image of Capital City crumbled appeared in Isabella's mind and she shook her head.

" You dont worry about me. I will be fine as long as you visit from time to time." Isabella replied with a smile.

" Of course. What are friends for?" Elizabeth asked

" Hugs, playtime, a shoulder to cry on, mischievous behavior..." Ivory rambled on the list.

" Its a figure of speech!" Elizabeth told her with a roll of her eyes.

" Were... friends?" Isabella asked.

" Of course!" Elizabeth told her.

" Best friends till the end!" Ivory told her with a smile. They all hugged each other and nodded, leaving the cave. Ivory skipped along side Elizabeth and Isabella took a glance at Ivory as a tooka came up and Ivory hopped on it. They scampered off, Elizabeth running beside them. Isabella smiled. She lay down on the ground and let sleep engulf her.

* * *

Isabella opened her eyes to see pitch blackness eveywhere. There was no one there, but a figure with a red light saber.

" Such an unfortunate child. You dont know what is happening to you, do you?" The man asked calmly. Isabella stepped back, knowing who that was. That was the Inquisitor.

" No, can you give me answers?" Isabella asked.

" Yes, but I dont think you will enjoy them."

" I dont care! Just tell me! I need to know, I have to know!" Isabella begged.

" Did you really think of all these years we thought you were gonna speak to us? No, we went for plan B. We saw the connection you had toward specific people. Code name Master Obi Wan. Or even your brother, That boy you love most." the Inquisitor told her.

" What was plan B?" Isabella asked through clenched teeth. She knew it involved the monthly serum.

" I believe you already know." The Inquisitor stated.

" The serum."

" Yes, that liquid changed you. Don't you see how anger gets to you easier? How sadness effects you more? Or maybe the one you notice most, the force?" The Inquisitor boomed.

" What did you do to me?" Isabella asked as she looked at her hands.

" I simply transformed you into a weapon. Something that is strong with the force and can take out many Jedi." The Inquisitor replied.

" Coward! Your just forcing me to do your dirty work!" Isabella said through clenched teeth. She charged at the Inquisitor with nothing but her bare hands. When she was Inches from him, Everything went black and Isabella sat up, gasping for air in her cave. It was all a dream. A dream, or a vision?

* * *

Two years later...

Isabella, now ten, had the same dream each night, for two years. Her new friends came to her cave every once in a while to play for a few hours. They talked, played games, and Isabella even found connection with a tooka Ivory presented to her. It was all going well until one day. They were playing tag in the cave, having a blast.

" Your It!" Elizabeth told Ivory with a laugh. A mischievous grin spread across the blonde girl's face as she bolted up the wall. She held her feet on the ceiling to get her a boost down to the floor. She then touched the top of Isabella's head and did a back flip over her.

" Honestly, Ivory your like a spider!" Isabella said with a laugh.

" Didn't those things go extinct years ago?" Elizabeth asked.

" What? I love history!" Isabella told her and bolted chasing Ivory.

" ENOUGH!" A boy yelled causing everyone to freeze, mid step. Isabella looked to see Ezra, Now twelve and very angry.

" ELIZABETH!" Ezra yelled causing the girl to shrink. Isabella ran away to the far side of the wall, scrunching in the darkness.

" I told you to NEVER go near her! And you did it anyway!" Ezra told the young girl.

" But were all friends now!" Ivory protested.

" You stay out of this. In fact, I think you should go home." Ezra told the blonde. Ivory hung her head sadly.

" Bye Isabella, Elizabeth..."Ivory told the two and ran out of the cave.

" You shouldn't interfere. Were all the best of friends!" Elizabeth told her brother.

" Friends? With this beast... this monster?" Ezra asked her.

" Shes not a monster! You hardly know her!" Elizabeth spat back.

" She killed hundreds of people!" Ezra yelled at her.

" Because she was scared!" Elizabeth pointed out.

" Your the real monster, Ezra." Isabella told him sternly, rising from her place.

" Excuse me? But who killed hundreds of innocent people just because she was scared?" Ezra asked and pushed Isabella to the ground. Once the impact of the ground and her back intercepted, there was a rumbling sound. The ceiling above them began cracking and a chunk of stone was shooting down above Ezra's head. In the nick of time, Elizabeth tackled Ezra and they both fell away from harm. Isabella scrunched back and watched the scene. Ezra got up and grabbed Elizabeth's hand as they jumped away from another boulder.

" Lets get out of here!" Ezra exclaimed as he ran toward the entrance, clenching the hesitant Elizabeth's hand while doing so.

" Not without Isabella!" Elizabeth decided and ran the opposite direction. But Ezra was quicker, On her feet or not, Elizabeth was getting out of this cave.

When they finally got to the entrance, Elizabeth turned back to see the dazed Isabella at the back of the cave. Elizabeth sadly turned away and followed her brother. Once they were out of sight, the boulders stopped and returned to their places in the ceiling. there cracks disappearing. For two years, Isabella tried to figure out what The Inquisitor meant by her being a weapon, and now she truly understood. She was a monster used to destroy and send people to their knees, in the ways of the empire. She was a weapon, forcing innocent people to reveal their secrets on the missing and undead Jedi. Isabella realized one thing. If she was alone, she didn't have to do these cruel acts to people. No one must go near her. Not even her friends.

 _ **TASOO: And that's it for Isabella's past! Now I'm gonna claw Ivory's eyes out! ( Tackles Ivory )**_

 _ **Zeb: Leave some scraps for me! ( Tackles Ivory and TASOO )**_

 _ **Selene: ENOUGH! ( Uses force to separate everyone )**_

 _ **Elizabeth: Your better than this! Apologize Ivory!**_

 _ **Ivory: ME?! THEY NEARLY KILLED ME!**_

 _ **Ezra: Which I wouldn't mind if Zeb continued with that act.**_

 _ **Elizabeth: Silence!**_

 _ **Ezra: ( mumbles ) who put you in charge**_

 _ **TASOO: Fine I'm sorry Ivory. Can I get down so I can list my announcements now?**_

 _ **Selene: ( Drops TASOO )**_

 _ **Zeb: Karabast Sorry. There I said it now can I go take a shower?**_

 _ **Selene: ( Drops Zeb and he leaves followed by Ezra)**_

 _ **Ivory: Fine. Sorry TASOO and invisible Zeb.**_

 _ **Selene: ( Drops Ivory ) Now was that so bad?**_

 _ **TASOO/Ivory: Yes**_

 _ **Selene: I hate you all.**_

 _ **TASOO: Okay, now people I want your thoughts on how you think Kanan, Ezra, Elizabeth, and Ivory will help Isabella. Cause frankly, I'm stumped and I dont know anything.**_

 _ **Ivory: And include some pranks too!**_

 _ **Elizabeth: Nothing that would fall under T-M only K-K+.**_

 _ **Ivory: One more thing. ( Holds up camera ) I'm playing spy on Ezra for a while. Tell you in the next chapter if i found anything juicy.**_

 _ **TASOO: That's all we have to say for this chapter. So see ya later!**_


	4. Caleb Dume

**_TASOO: Hey guys! Ivory said in the last chapter that she would tell us about the juicy information she found about Ezra._**

 ** _Ivory: Okay get this: Ezra... he... Oh my ... I cant even say it! ( bursts out laughing )_**

 ** _Selene: Get to it! ( snarls )_**

 ** _Ivory: EZRA SINGS OPERA!_**

 ** _Elizabeth: Whoa whoa whoa. Ezra? As in the Ezra that I live with and is RELATED TO ME?!_**

 ** _Ivory: Yep_**

 ** _TASOO: That's a new low for him. and of all songs... why opera?_**

 ** _Ezra: ( Comes in ) Hey guys! Uh... why are you all staring at me?_**

 ** _Elizabeth: ( clears throat ) Um... you know something that you think we dont know but we actually do know. So, you should tell us that thing that you know so that you know that we know therefore, so that thing that we know...is not a secret. Ya know?_**

 ** _Ezra: ( stares ) ...What?_**

 ** _Selene: You sing. Opera. Loudly._**

 ** _Ivory: Selene!_**

 ** _Selene: Its true. ( Shrugs )_**

 ** _Ezra: ( chuckles ) Well, I'm gonna go... ( Backs away )_**

 ** _Selene: Uh uh. ( Uses force to close and lock the door ) Your not going anywhere until you sing for us._**

 ** _Ezra: What?_**

 ** _Elizabeth: Yea... what?_**

 ** _Ivory: sing sing SING!_**

 ** _TASOO: Oh this is gonna be good ( takes out recorder )_**

 ** _Ezra: Um... gotta go! ( Runs to wall and Selene laughs. )_**

 ** _Selene: Are you blind? I just locked that door!_**

 ** _Ezra: ( Uses light saber to cut a hole )_**

 ** _Selene: Hey wait!_**

 ** _Ezra: ( Escapes )_**

 ** _Selene: Oh, your dead Ezra! ( chases him )_**

 ** _TASOO: While Selene deals with that, lets get started with the book. I do not own star wars rebels, opera, or fancy by Iggy Azela ( you will find out later )_** ** _And Paint The Wolf asked if you can draw Kanan and his padawan, you have my permission. If your reading this, try your best! I am not that good at drawing._**

Chapter 3: Caleb Dume. ( Present day )

Elizabeth ran as she jumped from building to building. She hid behind the chimney of one. She sighed and peered as she saw five crates. Sabine was a building from her, Seven miracles in her hands. Ezra was on the side of her, clutching his energy slingshot. As for Zeb and Kanan, they were leaning against the walls in an alleyway. across the area, was another alley way and there stood the excited Ivory. Elizabeth rolled her eyes but couldn't help and smirk as Ivory dressed herself in pink suit and pigtails. Kanan nodded to the blonde haired girl and she ran out into the open like there was no tomorrow.

" HELP ME! I CANT FIND MY MOMMY! HELP ME!" The girl screamed as she ran around the stormtroopers.

" Calm down, where was the last time you saw her?" A stormtrooper asked.

" Oh, I'm not worried about her anymore, I'm looking for a man for her and that was a trick. Your perfect! Marry her!" Ivory stated and got on one knee.

" Do you have mental problems girl?" Another stormtrooper asked.

" No, Oh look I'm here and now I there! I'm everywhere!" Ivory rhymed and giggled like a toddler as she skipped around the squad. It wasn't until she neared the back of a specific stormtrooper that she grabbed his arm and twisted it, pulling it to the center of his back. The other storm troopers charged at her, but two got electrocuted by Ezra's energy slingshot and fell to the ground. Ivory smiled at the captured stormtrooper and whispered one word into his ear.

" Goodnight." Ivory told him in a childish voice.

She twisted his other arm behind him and made shushing noises. It only took a few seconds for the stormtrooper to collapse to the ground. Ivory looked to see Kanan firing a blaster in a stormtrooper's head. The trooper collapsed next to another that Zeb punched in the face. Ezra froze as a stormtrooper put his blaster against his head. He looked terrified, just one shot would send him into an eternal concussion. Everyone froze, watching the stormtrooper's move. They all looked terrified, except for Kanan, who just watched calmly. Elizabeth watched from the chimney, her bow armed. She took a deep breath and raised her bow. Elizabeth kept one eye closed as she aimed and released her arrow. The arrow went spiraling toward the trooper. One wrong move, and she looses her brother. One wrong move, and she regrets what she had done, forever. But that moment didn't happen today. The arrow went spiraling toward the baster and in a half a second the blaster was up against the wall, fluid pouring out. Ivory saw this as an opening, and sliced her knives against his chest, kicking him in the chest and sending him to the ground. Everyone except Ezra, who was still in shock, grabbed a crate. They ran away into the outskirts of capital and climbed into the ghosts platform. It wasn't until then, that they collapsed onto the ground, out of breath. The OPs kept getting more and more harder. They made it clear that the empire wanted the rebels dead, not captured. They must have been tired by there rebellious actions. Ivory, as usual, was the only one that didn't fall to the ground, in fact, she was still running around.

" Wow that was fun! When can we go out again Kanan? Can I try some Jedi training or maybe some poor prisoners need rescuing? Just name it!" Ivory told the exhausted Jedi.

" Why dont you make us some dinner?" Hera asked kindly as she came into the room. Ivory squealed and ran out into the kitchen.

" Your gonna let _her_ cook?" Ezra asked exasperated. As if on cue, a part in the ghost exploded and smoke and ashes came out of the kitchen. Hera gasped and ran into the kitchen, followed by chopper who brought the fire extinguisher.

" I'm not eating anything she cooks. If she wants me to eat, Tell her I'm asleep and I will kill her if she wakes me up." Zeb grumbled as he stumbled into his bedroom.

" Kanan, when do you think we can leave?" Elizabeth asked her master.

" Go where?" Ezra asked curiously.

" Were going to see-" Kanan began but Elizabeth shushed him. Kanan raised an eyebrow as his padawan sudden act of behavior.

" Its a surprise." Elizabeth told her brother. Ezra gave a goofy smile and got up walking to his room thinking this big surprise was for him.

" Why didn't you tell him?" Kanan asked, his eyebrow still raised.

" He... Despises Isabella. The day we met wasn't a good day." Elizabeth told him. Kanan gave a sigh and nodded.

" We will leave immediately. I will get Ezra, you get your-" Kanan began but was cut off when there was another explosion.

" Friend." Kanan finished with an exasperated sigh. He shook his head and smiled as he climbed the ladder that lead to the bedrooms.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and winced as she seen what looked like a barrel of rydoniam exploded in there. Elizabeth jumped out of the room as Hera glanced her way. She peeked her head slightly as she watched. behind her was Ezra. She didn't notice him until he have one whisper.

" What are we watching?" Ezra whispered to his sister as she gave a small jump in surprise. Elizabeth turned around and shushed him.

" I gotta see the scene play out." Elizabeth told him.

" Girls... always sticking there nose in peoples business." Ezra mumbled.

" What was that?" Elizabeth hissed

" Nothing." Ezra whispered.

" No tell me. _What_ did you say about girls?" Elizabeth asked her voice barley a whisper. Ezra looked hesitant but then a smirk appeared across his face.

" I want this mess to be cleaned up before I get back." Hera snapped.

" But that will take forever! After all, I have no help!" Ivory wailed.

" _**OH YOUR DEAD EZRA! YOU GLORPNA**_!" Elizabeth screamed at the top of her lungs as the tackling pair came into view in the doorway.

" _**GLORPNA ISN'T A WORD**_!" Ezra yelled back.

" **_IT IS NOW_**!" Elizabeth yelled back as the two siblings were literately pulling each other's hair out. Ezra was on top of Elizabeth as she struggled to get off of him.

" **_WHAT DID YOU EAT FOR BREAKFAST TODAY?! CONCRETE_**?!" Elizabeth yelled.

" Guys please dont fight!" Ivory pleaded as she approached the group. But she got sent into the ambush when someone made a big mistake. Elizabeth was grabbing Ivory's hair trying to get up but it wasn't her that got on Ivory's nerves, it was Ezra. Ezra slapped Ivory in the face and she drew a hand to the red mark, in shock. When she removed her hand, she was angered. No, angered was not a strong enough word. She was furious. Ivory tackled Ezra, giving Elizabeth room to get up. Together, they clawed at his head and clothes. It was all fun, until the party had to be stopped. Ivory began to rise followed by Elizabeth and Ezra. Elizabeth looked to see Kanan, just as furious as Ivory was, using the force to make them all face him.

" I want this place cleaned up or were not going. Do I make myself clear?" Kanan growled.

" Clear." The three chorused miserably. When Kanan dropped the trio, they began to work. Hera left the room followed by Kanan who left after watching the three work moments later. By a few hours, they finished. Elizabeth glared at Ezra, but Ivory was the one who was cheerful.

" Ive been working on the railroad... All the living long day!" Ivory screeched horrifyingly for the 300th time. the two siblings shuddered at her horrible singing.

" Just stick to comedy... Please!" Ezra grumbled miserably as he threw away the last of the garbage. Elizabeth looked dazed as Ezra's glare disappeared. His face turned concerned as he shook her siblings shoulder.

" Hey, you alright?" Ezra asked.

" No... I'm a little worried." Elizabeth answered

" About what?" Ezra asked curiously. Elizabeth was about to answer but she stopped. If she told him, he would never come to go see Isabella. Elizabeth was extremely worried about her, but she had to keep her mouth shut.

" Nothing. I promise I'm fine." Elizabeth answered. Ezra looked hesitant, but soon a smile spread across his face.

" Well, if your sure..." Ezra began but stopped when the door opened. Out came Kanan, he looked angry but once he saw the kitchen, a smile spread across his face.

" Good work, lets go." Kanan told the three and said no more. Ivory skipped to the phantom and took her seat. Elizabeth sat next to her while Ezra sat across from Elizabeth. Kanan put the phantom on auto pilot and sat next to Ezra, across from Ivory. Elizabeth took a deep breath.

" I might as well tell you where were going Ezra, were going to see...Isabella" Elizabeth stated carefully. Ezra just stared at her sister, a grin spreading across his face. he cleared his throat and looked at her with a chuckle.

" Okay... I just gotta let this out of my system." Ezra told her dangerously calm through clenched teeth.

* * *

300 Miles in front of the phantom was their destination. Isabella stood there, near the entrance of her cave, spotting anyone nearby. She could have sworn she heard one word spoken from a male voice. It sounded like that man was outraged as he yelled the word "what?!"

* * *

Elizabeth sat there, wide eyes, as her hair was directly horizontally behind her. The same thing happened to Ivory, here eyes too wide. The hair didn't happen to Kanan but his eyes were also wide. Who knew Ezra had such pipes?

" Let me get this straight. We are talking about the girl that nearly killed us right?" Ezra asked his sibling.

" Yes..." Elizabeth answered. Ezra closed his eyes and touched the bridge of his nose.

" I want off this mini ship." Ezra mumbled.

" Sorry no can do. were almost there." Ivory told him.

" And I want her to feel welcome. Got it?" Kanan asked him.

" Got it." Ezra replied grumpily as he slumped in his chair. The trio approached the cave to see it empty.

" Isabella? Are you there?" Elizabeth asked calmly.

" maybe she died. Good riddance." Ezra mumbled.

" Ezra!" Elizabeth hissed.

" I can assure you, I am not dead. At least, that is what I believe." Came a voice from the cave. When the creature walked out, Elizabeth noticed the girl was Isabella. But Isabella wasn't looking at her old friends, she was looking as Kanan.

" Its you, isn't it?" Isabella asked him.

" well, I am me. But I don't exactly know who you are talking about. My name is Kanan. " Kanan told her.

" We both know that's not your real name. your real name is Caleb Dume." Isabella told her brother. Kanan looked hesitant, but a small smile creepiest across his face.

" it's been a long time sense people have called me by that name." Kanan replied.

 ** _TASOO: okay people, a few explanations. Looked online on Wiki and several news articles and youtube channels about Kanan Jarrus. Biggest thing was that his real name is Caleb Dume and he changed it to Kanan Jarrus after order 66. Same reason why he went into hiding as far as Jedi stuff go, he doesn't want to die. So that's my excuse why I included this confusing part in the book._**

 ** _Ezra: You can't hold me here against my will!_**

 ** _Elizabeth: yes we can!_**

 ** _Selene: unless you sing_**

 ** _Ezra: ~ I'm so fancy, you already know! ~_**

 ** _Selene: THAT WAS HORRIBLE. You can go. ( opens door and Ezra runs away. )_**

 ** _TASOO: I thought he was gonna sing opera._**

 ** _Selene: me too but it didn't go as planned._**

 ** _Ivory: ( practically screeches ) IM SO FANCY, YOU ALREADY KNOW! IM IN THE FAST LANE, FROM LA TO TOKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

 ** _TASOO: Ivory, I'm sorry but that was horrible. That's all for today, I had to cut this chapter in half cause it was so long. More to come next time!_**


	5. Were here for you

**_TASOO: Whoop whoop! I started my KH book!_**

 ** _Selene: Cool cool, can we get on with this one?_**

 ** _Ivory: Stop being such a grouchy puss. Tell me all about it girl!_**

 ** _TASOO: Well..._**

 ** _6 HOURS LATER_**

 ** _TASOO: And that's the basics! Now lets get into detail!_**

 ** _Ivory: Oh uh can we get on with this book?_**

 ** _Selene: Stop being such a grouchy puss. ( Smirks )_**

 ** _TASOO: Yea well, I will finish this book then get right on that one. So lets start the chapter shall we? I do not own star wars rebels. All rights go to Disney XD._**

Chapter 4: Were here for you

" So, if you haven't been going by that name, what name have you exactly been going by?" Isabella asked

" I already told you, Kanan Jarrus." Kanan told her sister with a smile.

" Then I will be forth known as Isabella Jarrid!" Isabella told him proudly

" Jarrus." Kanan corrected

" Whatever. Now, I think you should go." Isabella told her older brother, her eyes staring at the ground. Isabella turned around and started walking back into the cave.

" Isabella, do you really think we just came back to introduce you to Kanan then pull him away again?" Elizabeth asked Isabella kindly

" Can you? I'm sorry but I dont want any of you to get hurt." Isabella told the quadruple team.

" That's a first..." Ezra mumbled.

" Your that boy from before, aren't you? I'm surprised these people even got you here." Isabella asked as she raised her eyebrow.

" Yea, its been a rough drive here..." Elizabeth told her with a nervous chuckle. She remembered what happened before with Ezra, who knows how much rage is still inside him?

" Your changing the subject. Isabella, come live with us." Kanan told her.

" DO YOU REALLY THINK I HAVE A CHOICE?!" Isabella yelled outraged. the cave behind her collapsed and Isabella yipped and jumped back.

" Great. Now I have to find another house." Isabella mumbled and gave an exasperated sigh.

" You know, ships can make... whats the brainy word you usually say... MAGNIFICENT houses!" Ivory told Isabella as Elizabeth nodded hopefully yet dorky.

" Look, I cant control the force, within a week your ship will explode! Hopefully on land, but I cant make any promises." Isabella told the group.

" What made you ever think just because you cant control the force that you cant go get help, and make things right?" Kanan asked, deeply concerned.

" The Inquisitor called me a monster, a weapon. I never wanted to hurt anyone." Isabella told them, on the edge of tears.

" Now were talking about a _sith_? Really? Isabella, siths lie. Like, 24/7." Elizabeth informed.

" And your not a monster. Maybe a weapon. But not a monster." Kanan told her.

" A-a weapon?" Isabella asked.

" Your a uh, Your a machine!" Ezra told her proudly. He then turned to Elizabeth and whispered a few words in her ear.

" I did that right, right?" Ezra asked her younger sibling. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

" Your a weapon against the empire, for sure. As soon as we can get that power under control, who knows what you will be able to do with it! At least, nothing good for the empire." Kanan told her, smiling warmly. Isabella looked up and wiped away her tears, smiling too.

" I am sorry, But I cant." Isabella told him and ran away. Kanan used the force to raise Isabella. Isabella looked at him, eyes narrowing. She used the force to slingshot Kanan yards away. Isabella then dropped down and begun to run again but Ezra did the same.

" I'm not letting you go anywhere." Ezra told Isabella.

" Funny, you wanted to get away from me and now you want nothing but to be near me." Isabella told the blue haired boy.

" Please, were all here for you, cant you just come back with us?" Elizabeth asked the girl, eyes begging for her to do just that.

" I cant. you can do whatever, but I cant." Isabella told the girl.

" Isabella, what would master Obi Wan want?" Kanan asked the girl as he finally managed to walk 3 yards.

" He wouldn't want me to hurt you! That's for sure!" Isabella told him.

" Yea, but he wouldn't want you to stay in a cave and rot to death, never fulfilling your life either." Kanan told her.

" But-" Isabella began

" I will make sure that you dont get hurt in training, nor the other padawans here." Kanan instructed.

" Please!" Ivory begged as she got on her knees. Isabella gave a chuckle and looked at the crew. She had been alone so long, maybe a change in life would be pleasant.

" When do I start?" Isabella asked, as everyone cheered with joy.

For the next 10 months, Isabella trained with the three Padawan. Kanan must be the first Jedi to not train one, to not train to or three, but to train four padawan. Once ten months went by, Isabella was able to control the force. She could now do wonders with it. But there was something special about this chocolate haired girl. She knew many things, that others dont.

" So, a Padawan huh?" Isabella asked as they were nearing Elizabeth's bedroom.

" Yea. Kinda fun." Ezra replied with a chuckle.

" If I remember, You said that you hated Padawans and really the force, and Jedi too." Isabella told him with a sly grin.

" Hey! I just said the force!" Ezra snapped back.

" Which is a power connected to Padawan's and Jedi." Isabella told him and walked away.

" Heh, your too smart for your own good." Ezra told the girl.

" Heh, I get that alot. Good night, blueberry." Isabella told the boy.

" Blueberry?" Ezra mumbled before speaking louder. " Yea well, uh, goodnight, uh, chocolate!" Ezra yelled

" Mmm... Chocolate." Was the last thing Isabella said before falling asleep on the top bunk above Elizabeth. It was great to finally have a family.

 _ **TASOO: I know, this book was short. But I couldn't find anyway to make it longer. and I did say after a new beginning were shorts, so this was a short. Just saying how Isabella joined the crew. So now, the crew is almost completed! I just gotta get Asoka Tano to join and then boom! You got yourself an amazing crew subway sandwich!**_

 _ **Ivory: That was just random.**_

 _ **TASOO: So, it was. Whats your plan on next times prank.**_

 _ **Ivory: Chopper**_

 _ **TASOO: Chopper, nice and...?**_

 _ **Ivory: Thats all I got.**_

 _ **TASOO: (Sighs) I thought you were the prankster!**_

 _ **Ivory: I still am! I am thinking about painting him again but what colors?**_

 _ **TASOO: Rainbow, dont forget the bow and add some glitter too.**_

 _ **Ivory: Okay. That seems good. See you guys next time!**_

 _ **TASOO: Hey thats my line!**_

 _ **Ivory: Not anymore.**_

 _ **TASOO: TASOO OUT. Hahaha you forgot about that part.**_

 _ **Ivory: Ivory out. Did I?**_

 _ **TASOO: (Grumbles)**_


End file.
